


It's My Turn

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Series 4 Spoilers, series 4 trailer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Molly gets a phone call from Sherlock that reveals just how much danger they're all in. It's a time for bravery and for saying things that had previously been unspoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this is inspired by a scene in the second trailer that was released for series 4. If you want absolutely no information, even that which is shared in the official trailer, then read no further. For those who have watched, this is based on the teeny scene of Molly on the phone and looking extremely emotional.   
> (Previously posted on tumblr)

Molly cursed under her breath as she heard her mobile ringing on the table. She hurried to dry her hands from the dishwater and run over to answer, her pulse already racing.

“Yes, hello?”

“Molly.”

Her heart soared but also ached at the familiar sound of his voice. “Sherlock, where are you? What’s going on so far?”

“Are Mrs. Hudson and Rosie ok?”

“Y-yes, they are, but what’s going on with you?” Her fear was mounting, given the way he was evading her question.

“Molly, I need you to take them and leave the city. There’s a place you can go, outside London. Please don’t delay and please don’t tell anyone where you’re headed.”

She paused for a moment, becoming increasingly horrified. “Sherlock, has something happened? Are John and Mary ok?”

“They’re alive and we’re ok at the moment. But anyone connected to us is far from safe. Please, Molly, this is hardly the time to hesitate. You need to do as I ask and get everyone to safety. Let me tell you where to go.”

Molly let out a shaky breath. “I’m listening.”

“The box, Molly. You remember the little box you gave me that has the skull on it?”

Did she remember? Of course, but she never imagined he still had it.

“Um, yes, yes I remember.”

“It’s in my sock drawer between the black and grey ones. Open it and tell me what you find.”

Molly hurried to his bedroom and opened the drawer as quietly as possible seeing as Rosie was napping there in her playpen. She did indeed find the little box and opened it, which revealed a set of keys. On the keys was a tag with an address.

“I’ve got keys,” she whispered. “It says-”

“Don’t read the location aloud, Molly!”

“Ok,” she agreed, again being reminded of how serious this was.

“Now go. Take enough for a week or two and stay there. When this is all over, at least one of us will come and find the three of you and let you know you can safely return to London.”

Molly walked out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door and heading to the sitting room where she could speak above a whisper again.

“Will you come find us?”

There was a pause. “If I can, I will come.”

Molly felt the ache of a lump forming in her throat and her eyes filled with hot tears. “If you can?”

He didn’t explain that statement further and she knew what that could mean.

“God, Sherlock,” she choked out. “I want to help! Please let me help! There must be something I can do to help keep all of you safe.”

“This is what you can do, Molly,” he said, keeping his voice steady. “You can make sure that Rosie and Mrs. Hudson and yourself are all safe. It will help, I promise.”

“But what if- what if you-”

“It’s my turn, Molly,” he stated softly but firmly. “It’s my turn to protect you now.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, hating the sting of the tears that overflowed now. This wasn’t fair, not a bit of it. Especially that there was nothing she could do to stop it all.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” she sniffed.

“For never trying…to be what you wanted me to be.”

Molly had to gulp back sobs before being able to answer. “You were always exactly what I wanted you to be, Sherlock Holmes. And don’t you dare think anything else.”

“Thank you.” His voice was barely audible and she wondered if he was perhaps a bit emotional as well.

“Sherlock, wait!” Molly said desperately, suddenly terrified he’d hang up too soon. “Sherlock, I- I just wanted to say, even though you might already know it…it’s just that I’ve never actually said it and I just thought-”

“I love you too, Molly.”

Her face crumpled again and she lost almost all voice control. It was all she could do to manage a reply now.

“I love you, Sherlock.”

“Go now, Molly.” And then he hung up.

Molly fell to her knees instantly and covered her face as the tears continued to fall. God, it was all she could do to resist the urge to call him back this instant and insist that he tell her exactly where to find him. But this wasn’t all about her, and she knew it. This was about all of them. Everyone who mattered. 

Molly stood then, taking a deep breath and drying her tears. Now wasn’t the time to cry. Now it was time to be brave and do what must be done.

It was time to get out of London.


End file.
